Sacrificio
by Nana Walker
Summary: Los pensamientos de Allen ante la partida de Kanda. Basado en el capi 199 del manga. Yuullen/ Leve KandaxAlma


**Título**: Sacrificio

**Extensión**: En la primera versión, 937 palabras. Luego de la edición, 873 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Shonen ai y spoilers del manga.

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino, por lo que no obtengo ninguna forma de lucro con este trabajo.

**Resumen**: Los pensamientos de Allen ante la partida de Kanda.

* * *

_**Sacrificio**_

La herida perpetrada por Kanda aún le dolía, ardiente y lacerante, mientras trataba de devorarlo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que el Noé lo consumiese. No ahora, en un momento tan crítico como este.

— Esos dos…— murmuró Allen, preocupado, mientras entornaba la mirada entre las nubes de polvo y ceniza, tratando de localizar a Kanda y a Alma.

Sin embargo, grande sería su sorpresa al toparse con un cadáver erguido y resquebrajado, tal cual cascaron vacio, en la lejanía. No podía ser ¡Ese no podía ser Kanda! Contempló con horror el cabello del oriental meciéndose al viento, siendo la única fuente de vida en aquel cuerpo fenecido.

— ¡Kanda!— grito el quinceañero, mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

— _No malinterpretes las cosas, Brote de Habas— le espetó, arreglándose la camisa, después de haber tenido relaciones con el inglés por primera vez—. Esto no lo hice porque te quisi-_

— _Lo sé— lo interrumpió Allen, sosteniendo una inocente sonrisa y mirándolo desde la cama, cosa que provocó un pequeño dejo de enojo en el japonés, quien le dirigió una mirada agria y cortante—. Para ti esto sólo es sexo. Lo comprendo— concluyó._

— _¡Tsk! Menos mal que no jodes, Brote de Habas— lanzó, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa ante la inesperada acción del frijol. _

_Kanda terminó de arreglar su aspecto y, sin más, abandonó la habitación._

— _Lo comprendo…—balbució Allen para sí, poniéndose a llorar._

Apenas hubo alcanzado a Kanda, observó aterrado su cuerpo inerte, dando ya por muerto al espadachín. Llorando y gimiendo, se acercó al cascaron que era Yuu y continuó llorando con todas sus fuerzas. No lloriqueaba por haberlo perdido, sino por la felicidad de Kanda que se desvanecía. Sabía muy bien que él nunca habría podido reemplazar a "esa" persona ni, mucho menos, hacer feliz a su amado, por lo que no podía soportar que la única persona que haría feliz a Kanda ya no pudiese estar con él.

— ¡¿Qué sucederá con los sentimientos de Kanda?!

— No puedo decirle— interrumpió Alma apenas—. Si Yuu averigua que yo era "esa persona", entonces dejaría de buscar…

El akuma se arrastró, enterrando sus uñas en la arena, en busca de la persona que siempre había amado. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo veía.

— Quiero estar a su lado— gimoteó, tratando de serenarse—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Yuu?— consultó al aire, tratando de guardar la mínima esperanza de que Yuu le respondiese, aunque estaba seguro que con su autodestrucción, lo había asesinado. Continuó deslizándose en dirección contraria al cuerpo del exorcista oriental y, cansado, se limito a chillar—. ¡Él es la única persona que no quería perder!

Allen se dio cuenta. Alma estaba ciego. En silencio, tomó el cuerpo cercenado del akuma entre sus manos, para ayudarlo.

— Kanda está por aquí— indicó, con la mirada ensombrecida, caminando hacia su cuerpo. Podía entender el afán que poseía a Alma, ya que él también amaba a Kanda. Alma, al igual que él, sólo quería estar al lado de Kanda hasta el final.

— Eres muy amable— agradeció el akuma, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del albino.

Lo que Allen no pudo prever fue el resquebrajamiento de Alma, para dar paso a la conversión en materia oscura y luego elevarse al cielo.

— Brote de Habas— lo llamó la voz que menos esperaba escuchar en ese momento.

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

Kanda saltó de los brazos de Allen, dejando todo atrás. Por fin había llegado el día en que la había encontrado.

— ¡Kanda!— le llamó su amante, a lo que el aludido se giró, esperando escuchar lo que fuese que le quisiera decir el caucásico—. ¡Lenny me dijo que si alguien podía ayudar a Alma, ese serías tú! Yo… creo lo mismo— concluyó, dedicándole la sonrisa más sincera que había atisbado en ese niño.

El japonés por fin se daba cuenta que Allen realmente lo había amado, a tal punto que deseaba su felicidad por sobre la de él. Estúpido Brote de Habas, pensó, esbozando una sonrisa y, por primera vez feliz, se la regaló a Allen.

— Gracias, Allen Walker. Que tú estuvieras aquí me ayudo— reconoció, ante la anonadada mirada del albino.

Eso era lo mínimo que se merecía el Brote de Habas. Se arrepintió de los malos tratos que, a veces, le había dado. Si las cosas no hubiesen sido de esa forma en su vida pasada, tal vez hubiese podido amarlo sin miramientos.

Allen no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar su nombre de pila proveniente de los orgullosos labios del oriental. Siempre le había pedido que lo hiciera y Kanda, como si tuviese las orejas tapadas con cebo, se limitaba a llevarle la contra.

Vio como Kanda abrazaba a Alma, hambriento por culpa de la soledad, mientras le susurraba al oído probablemente amorosas frases, provocando que el akuma llorase y llorase más. Decidido, se lanzó en picado a tierra y, con todo el poder que le concedía su naturaleza Noé, convocó un portal que llevaría a Kanda a Martel. En contra de sus deseos pequeñas lágrimas, algo ariscas, se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

¡No! Ya no lloraría.

— Puerta _adara_— pronunció, tragándose las lágrimas.

Por fin lo había logrado. Ya no habría más dolor. No tenía porqué llorar, pues había conseguido que Kanda fuese feliz. Ahora no importaba nada más.

Fin Oneshot Sacrificio

* * *

N/A: ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Francamente, leí hace más de una semana el capi 199 y morí. Realmente es uno de los capítulos más emotivos de DGM. Incluso, las veces que lo leí (que fueron bastantes debido a que me hice fan del Kanda/Alma) me las lloraba como una Magdalena. Sé que este mini oneshot no aporta nada, pero quería dar a conocer esta nueva perspectiva que surgió en mi pervert mente x,DU.

Sin más que escribir, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos con respeto, coches-bombas o lo que sea.

Recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

¡Bye bye, cuídense miles y que el poder de la Inocencia y de Ange-sama les traigan felicidad :D!


End file.
